Alex Smith
Alexander "Alex" Smith (codename Tempest) is a student at the Xavier School for the Gifted and a member of the Gen X class. History Alex's parents were killed in a car accident when he was young, since then he has been in the custody of his aunt Ororo Munroe aka Storm. Storm realized early on that Alex was a mutant, Alex being given the same blue eyes and white hair as the other mutants in their bloodline. Alex has trained directly with Storm since gaining his abilities, harnessing and using them with ease. He is perhaps the best trained with his abilities out of all the students at the Xavier School. Powers and Abilities Powers Atmokinesis: Alex, like his aunt Storm, has the ability to manipulate and affect the weather. * Weather Generation: Alex is able to manipulate as well as generate many forms of weather. He is able to control the Earth's ecosystem, but on a much less greater scale than his aunt. He can control the temperature, affect the precipitation of an area, humidity or moisture, create lightning or electrical storms, generate winds, tornadoes, hurricanes, blizzards, thunderstorms. He is also able to dissipate naturally occuring weather patterns, as well as his own. **While Storm is able to generate tidal waves and tsunamis, Alex is not as he is unable to affect the ocean by itself. He could, however, generate a tornado or use the wind to create waves or tidal waves. * Weather Adaptation: Alex is unaffected by the weather, his senses, movement, or any action remain unaffected by the weather in anyway. (i.e. If he were to create a tornado, he would remain grounded. * Weather Sensing: Alex is able to sense and predict weather patterns, allowing him to accelerate or dissipate them. Empathy: A side effect of his weather sensing, Alex has a somewhat limited empathy and is able to somewhat sense the emotions of others around him. Flight: By manipulating air currents, he is able to fly. Abilities * Capable hand-to-hand fighter: Training with his aunt, Alex is pretty good at close range combat. * Multilingual: Alex is fluent in English, Arabic, Swahili, Russian, Japanese, Wakandan, Yoruba and more. * Strong Will: '''Through focus needed to control the weather, Alex is naturally strong willed and is able to resist weaker telepaths. Weaknesses * '''Emotions: Alex's emotions affect his powers, making them erratic or unstable. He may accidentally cause a storm he didn't mean to and be unable to stop it. * Control: While he is quite skilled, probably one of the more skilled students, he doesn't have complete control over his powers. There is a large chance of things not going his way. For example, if there were a tornado or hurricane, while he does have the ability to completely stop it, that doesn't mean he'd be able to and he might actually harm himself doing so because of the strength of such phenomena. Trivia * Alex's character description from the New Marvel casting call: ** 6. Alexander "Alex" Smith (Tempest) - Alex is lively and fun, never afraid to be himself in the face of adversity. When he discovered his mutant abilities, it reaffirmed his self-love and gave him more pride in himself, not just as a mutant but as a gay man. Alex is the nephew of X-Man Ororo Munroe (Storm) and possess the ability to manipulate the weather just like his aunt. As he was RP'd be Neveah originally, eventually Alex loses his powers until they re-manifest in the form of pyro, hydro, aero, and electrokinesis. Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Created characters Category:OG Created Category:Alive Category:Gen X Category:Good guys Category:Xavier School Category:Mutants Category:Zach McKay